The present disclosure relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to operations and methods for fetching instructions from memory.
Known data processing systems process data through a sequence of operations that include: 1) fetching an instruction from memory; 2) decoding the instruction to identify an address to a location in memory for data that is to be operated upon by the instruction; 3) fetching the data from the memory; 4) performing the instruction to operate on the data; and 5) then storing/communicating the result. The instructions and memory may reside in the same memory. However, databases and other large data applications have led to architectures where the instructions reside in memory that is local to the processor, while the data resides in remote data memories that are network accessible to the processor.